Godzilla: A Monster's Soul Remastered
by Zakali21
Summary: Remake of my orginal story. Godzilla, the subject of myth and legend, has reappeared in a world where Giant Monsters have become the norm. Scientist Ishiro Serizawa and Miki Saegusa track down the trail of a legend when something more menacing arrives with the intent of death and destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back! From the dead, it has been substantial amount of time since last been on here...Anyway, I'm sure some people remember my Godzilla: A Monster's Soul Story! Not im making some significant changes and making a remaster/remake of the story. This one is going to completely different than what orginally was besides Godzilla and Diabolous. I have big plans instore for this story! So stay tuned**

 **I do not own any of the characters besides Diabolous and whatever new characters I create for this story.**

 **Every other character, name, e.t.c is property of Toho. I'm just here to make a good story.**

 **R &R**

* * *

Godzilla: A Monster's Soul

Godzilla vs Diabolus

" **I am become death, the destroyer of worlds** "

-Robert Oppenheimer

 **Chapter 1**

 _Tokyo, 1954_

 _From the shadows of the deep, a presence stirs. Something more fierce than anyone could have ever perceived. It rises with a desire burning within. It could be from the nuclear energy pulsating through it's veins, or it could be from some twisted form of vengeance but we will never know. As a wall of water washes away from his body, the giant Leviathan towers over the vast sea of buildings before him. It's scowl furries in frustration because everything...was wrong._

 _They all seem diminutive in comparison to the creature beside them. Gojira or Godzilla, stares into the distance before him with a maniacal look in his eyes. All that fills him is rage; powerful rage that can not be contained. Below him, people scurry away under his shadow, trying to avoid the destructive nature of this beast. Godzilla emits an ear shattering, primal roar and advances into the city. A victim of Nuclear Testing, Godzilla lets out his rage with a bright blue ray of power towards the mass of humans. Not many survived as they were swept away in flames. The flames that stream off the building and surrounding area burning brightly; casting a bright haze over the city. From the fire, it casts a reflection of Godzilla's eyes, making him appear as if the devil has risen from the pits of hell. Godzilla again roars into the burning night to announce that the King of Monsters has arrived…_

* * *

 _Mariana Trench, Western Pacific._

 _Present_

The deepest point of the ocean is to this day a great mystery to many leading scientist around the world. Ever since the trench was discovered in in 1875 by the British ship H.M.S _Challenger_ , this natural phenomenon stands at about 2,550 kilometers or 1,580 miles long with an average width of 69 kilometers. This place houses some of the more unique, if not albeit terrifying looking creatures such as the Goblin Shark (1898) and the Hatchetfish. The trench itself is a woven tavestry of beauty and intrigue...if one is able to survive the water pressure. At the bottom of the trench the water column above exerts a pressure of 1,086 bars (15,750 psi), over 1000 times the standard atmospheric pressure at sea level. However, in the words of a famous fictional character, "life finds a way", and that is evident here.

This is what drives the intellectual mind of Professor Hideko Traja. Hideko stares out into the abyss before him and can't help but feel a sense of overwhelming wonderment. A sense of wonderment that comes from his insatiable appetite to understand what is not known. This is what drove him to be a scientist, to discover the mysteries that are prevalent in the world. The deep sea happens to be one of the last unknown stories around, and Hideko is determined to decode it. However, the old man can never help but feel like a child again. The feeling of discovery.

As the weary professor looks out of the port window, he could feel a discovery about to happen. Or well it has _technically_ already happened, he just has not had opportunity to study it as he has now. The object of his affection was a meteorite that had been discovered on a sonar scan of the Mariana Trench. It was discovered from a newly developed system that U.S Navy was experimenting with in conjecture with Japan Government. Usually a meteorite would not interest Hideko, but this one proved different. Upon the discovery, an earlier crew had gone down to scan it and it had revealed some pretty strange anomalies. Some that have raised the heads of more than one interested parties. Hideko was just fortunate enough to be the one to have been contacted for this adventure and so here he was.

In the murky darkness outside of the vessel, a shape begins to come into view for the professor. This was the object for which he was here and it gave him a sense of joy. It was an amazing feat that the meteorite had not fallen into the trench itself as it was just couple hundred feet from the dropping point. As the _Ugasaka_ glides ever closer, Hideko voices some commands and a light comes forth illuminating the object. When Hideko notices it he immediately was intrigued, because the meteorite was completely smooth and circular. This discovery was a mystifying one, as Kideko has never seen a rock with this kind of smoothness.

As _The Ugasaka_ continued its tour of the meteorite, Hideko notices something else that caught his attention.

"Pilot, can we angle closer to the front of the meteorite?"

The pilot merely nods his head and pushes the control forward as they drift toward the front of the meteorite, and what Hideko noticed comes into full view. For a moment, the weary scientist was quite, trying to wrap his mind of what this could mean. At the front of the meteorite there was crater. Normally this probably doesn't mean much of anything except that the meteorite probably struck something. But on further looking at it, it was evident that the cause of the crater came from _inside_ the meteorite. This was noticeable by the debri that was laying outside and around the object. Hideko hated to jump to irrational conclusions but he had the slightest of feeling that something may have come out of the meteorite. _But that could not be possible...could it?_ thought the scientist. For pure speculation purposes, if something did come out...what was it? That was the new mystery that Hideko was now debating over.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Japan_

" _A thundering noise is heard in the distance; slowly rising in tempo as the something inches closer. Then, a roar of epic proportions is bellowed across the expansion of buildings, as fire erupts all around. Then the beast lumbers into view...a nightmare it was, just only alive...a bright light escapes from its mouth and an atomic blast descends upon her…"_

Miki Saegusa rises from her bed breathing heavily. A scream is caught on her tongue and it fades away as she becomes fully awake. _It's only a dream._ She lets those words play across her mind to giver her some comfort. But it was to no use, that was the third time this week she has had a vivid dream like that. It has only gotten worse the last few months. Even as she tries to shake away the chills that dream has left her, a headache tears through her conscious even as the memory of the dream was still fresh. Miki closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and lays back down in order to try to bring relief to her pain, but it failed. She opens her eyes again and looks around her dark room, trying to adjust her vision. Miki regards the clock with distaste as it reads 8 AM. _So much for sleeping in_. With an audible sigh, she gets out of bed and opens the curtains in her bedroom only to be greeted by a dose of bright, radiant sunshine.

While standing at her window, Miki wraps her arms around herself as she felt a chill encompass her body. She didn't quite know where the chill came from considering it was actually quite warm in her apartment. The only other possibility was it came from her dream as it still lingered in her thoughts. That, however, made her more confused. She has not had a single dream, especially one like that, in a long time. Which was something that worried her a little. In her short 20 years, she has become one of the top, if not the top, kaijuologist in the world. A big reason was her ability to get in the minds Kaiju. So to all of a sudden to not feel any presences disturbed her. One would think that this should be a good thing because it would signify there are no threats, but to Miki it meant something completely different. To Miki she felt a connection that went beyond any reasonable understanding. She felt every creature's feelings which is something that people do not want to hear. For her to _not_ feel this made her feel disconnected with the world that no one else sees. It brought to her a sadness that nothing could fix. Not being connected to the creatures that made her career made her scared.

That was not the only thing that bugged her. This particular dream was significantly disturbing. She had never experienced the sense of doom and... _revenge_ in a connection before. The pain she felt, the images she saw...was something that Miki has never felt with a Kaiju. Not a single Kaiju has ever had a conscious that seemed aware; that had a level malevolence. To simply put: Miki had no idea what creature she just felt...or why she had felt this connection.

As her eyes finally adjust to the sudden bright light, Miki lets out a sigh and stretches her arms out. There was no point on continuing to dwindle on the thought, it would only increase her worry. Besides, since she is up so early she figured might as well get to the office. Miki turns around and looks longingly at her bed, as she wanted to return to it...but she knew work had to be done. Plus, she wasn't sure if she wanted to have a repeat of that dream.

Miki finally heads to her bathroom to prepare herself for the day and slightly chuckles at herself for feeling so worried. After all, everyone has bad dreams right? For whatever reason, in the back of her head Miki knew something was not right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _South Pacific, off the coast of Odo Island (Bonin Island Chain)_

Darkness. A dark void of endless time spreads out into every direction. Nothing is visible as the dark consumes all. But suddenly a light emerges. It grows in depth and scatters away the dark into the farthest corners. An intense feeling of heat ecompasses his entire being. The heat hurts him tremendously as something is absorbed into his thriving body. But slowly it dissipates as it's mouth opens and bubbles race up into the indefinite space above. The figure feels engery return to it's dormany body. Something it has not felt in a long, long time. It feeds off this renewed power as every muscle flexes from its now outstretched arms. Everything felt wonderful. Senses become fully restored as smell and sight come roaring back. It overwhelms him at first, but he gains control of his body as it becomes fully functional. Only a horrific roar is emitted from the object but the full magnitude of it was muted from the water. Now an old myth has suddenly been reborn into an unsuspecting world...

* * *

 _Tokyo, Japan_

They say that a person who questions can be a powerful soul. Someone who will step out of their comfort and call into question the very thing that they are doing. This kind of reasoning can be troublesome, especially for those who are in a position to do something and frown down upon something resembling change. Even if this is done in a matter to help people and continuing the growth as a hole, or done in a way to expose the pundits who believe in a different type of thinking. A thinking that truly only benefits the one in power. This can be a powerful, and persuasive tool which has come to exemplify the very figure sitting alone, in a ragged down apartment.

Dr. Ishiro Serizawa could be considered the very definition of this rationale. He was once considered the top Biologist in the world and the very founder of the study of Kaijuology. Kaijuology is a sub-branch of zoology, except the people in this field observe the habits of Kaiju or "giant monsters". This was a subject that the weary scientist was very fond off and was very vehement about its integrity as a credible study to the scientific world. It would take the extreme degree of which these giant monsters started to appear around the world to explicitly take this study into a formidable research field.

However, this is also what led to the once proud scientist's demise. The scientist started to question what he was doing and wanted to find a higher degree of understanding. This caused problems because as with anything that becomes successful, there are the few who reap the benefits and hated to see a change.

Serizawa became obsessed with the idea that the Kaiju have a universal connection. This connection was what, according to Serizawa, drives the monsters to "act" out. To sporadically attack communities, only these weren't random. Serizawa would go on to try and justify that the Kaiju where the rulers of Earth long before man made their arrival. A sort of earth's' answer to mankind.

Predictably this notion was considered outrageous, and that he had no physical evidence to support his preposterous claims-which was true. Fifteen years of strenuous research proved effortless...at least from a physical point of view.

Serizawa was convinced from what he "studied" that his idea was applicable. That he had observed enough evidence to validate his claims. However, it was not enough. His image was destroyed, and left none the wiser. His fall from grace was a horrid ordeal to witness for his closes friends and colleagues. But this did not change the scientist, it only fueled him more and so he continued his research...even if it was at an agonizingly slow pace.

There was one difference now: Serizawa became more refined with his obsession. His clarity became focused on one certain type of Kaiju. One that has been dubiously named "Godzilla" which was an american tag for the japanese word "Gojira". It was about three years ago that Serizawa came across reports from the mid 1950's of a giant serpentine monster being reported by numerous eyewitnesses. Normally that would have not interested the scientist; a few sightings was nothing to shake a finger at simply because that happens with anything. What caught his attention was the reported "attack" on the rising sun's capital city: Tokyo.

It was a curious observation to note that there was hardly no information regarding this event. The most he could find was, again, eyewitness reports. Nothing else, and what little he did come across had sections just completely blanked out. Serizawa even checked and rechecked the government database which resulted in a headache. Nothing. It was as if whatever happened was trying to...be blanked out of existence. But why? was what drove the scientist and led him to further research this Gojira. However, this road proved also futile as there was little to none information regarding this creature. Gojira had simply become a creature of myth.

This myth idea was actually not a bad thought for Serizawa as the only bit of information regarding such a creature came from a story. An old myth, that was told to young sailors just before they were to leave for the sea. This story had originated from an Island chain of the coast of Japan, the Bonin Island, and more importantly from the island named Odo Island. It was curious to note that Serizawa was actually familiar with this story as he was told it on numerous occasions when he was just a young boy but to consider the possibility that this myth, this legend could be true was a staggering revelation.

So this is all what led to the scientist being here, in this cramped apartment typing on a miniature laptop next to him. He was typing down his latest series of thoughts on Gojira, although most of it has become flimsy hypotheses and guess as he had no real evidence. Or nothing outside of how other Kaiju have acted over the decades and how more common animal act. Gojira has become his newest passion and he longed to be able to find him.

Taking a break from his typing, Serizawa rubs between his eyes and lets out an audible yawn as he can feel the tendrils of exhaustion take a hold of him. He has spent the past 48 hours theorizing a possible set of characteristics for Gojia and checking through his "network". His network that consisted of a mixture of back channel news feeds from around the globe to help keep track of Kaiju. He set up these channels about a year ago, although most of them have proved extremely disappointing. Besides the occasional Kaiju sighting, there was nothing regarding his prized ideal. It just made his job more tiring and he came close multiple times to questioning his own self on what many would consider a wild goose chase. Sighing Serizawa pushes himself away from his worn computer desk and stretched his arms and finally took noticed of his environment. In his restless past few days he has really let his home go to waste. There was some empty cans scattered around the room, some left over food boxes laying on a desk to his right and clothes scattered to the four corners of his apartment. For once, the weary scientist was seeing how much his obsession has taken ahold of him. With a shake of his head and the vow to clean up later, Serizawa looks out his tiny window which overlooked the downtown portion of Tokyo. The sight was not much to look at.

Thats when he heard a soft beep emit from his computer. Begrudgingly, Serizawa turns towards his desk and squints at his computer screen as if he had hoped he could magically pull up his screen from his spot at the window.

Shaking his head, he finally rushes back to his computer and notices it was an email notification. Staring at with a whimsical look, Serizawa hurriedly clicks a command and his email materializes before him. Upon seeing the email, the scientist felt a knot form in his stomach. He did not recognize the sending address, but it was the subject that got him riled up.

 **Subject: Gojira/Odo Island Connection, Tokyo.**

This brought both excitement and some nervousness to him. One feeling aroused from his obsession of finding the truth, while the other came from the fact that he did not know who this was from and briefly wondered if could be a hoax. After all this would have not been the first time he has been the victim of some cruel email pranks. But cursing his foolishness under his breath, Serizawa opens the email and begins to read.

Once he was finished with what he read, Serizawa eyes grew big and his obsession was just fueled with a renewed desire. However, unknowing to him events beyond his imagining where starting to unfold.


End file.
